Love is many things
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: A collection of short (under 350 words ) shippy drabbles that don't fit anywhere else. Slash, het and femslash pairings
1. Princess femslash

Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

"You look just like a princess today, Ms. McMadd." Dorothy Tusket commented.

Jacqueline almost said something nasty and/or sarcastic in return. Then she remembered that Dorothy Tusket was only 11 years old and 11 year old girl usually mean "princess" as a compliment.

"Heh. How nice of you to say Dorothy." Jacqueline patted Dorothy on the head like a cute puppy dog.

Mantaro, (who was smitten with Jacqueline) whined: "Jacqueline never pats me on the head and I'm twice as cute."

15 years later

Many things had happened. Dorothy was now "Dangerous Dot", the most popular I.W.F. announcer in several decades and Jacqueline knew that she wasn't the knockout she was.

She accepted this with mostly grace.

"I guess I don't look much like a princess anymore, Dangerous Dot?"

"No...you now look like a majestic queen." was Dangerous Dot's reply.

It was the sweetest compliment that Jacqueline had ever been given.


	2. Betrayal? het

Betrayal?

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here

He knew it was a betrayal to long for someone's else's girl.

Well, she wasn't quite with him. Sometimes he wonder if she liked his friend at all. She did sometimes hit him with blunt objects. But then again, she only did when he said or did something really stupid. Unfortunately for Mantaro, he said or acted really stupid quite often.

It wasn't like he didn't have a chance at all.

He know that thought was a betrayal too. Mantaro didn't have a whole lot of options. Roxanne was probably his best bet. She was able to tolerate a lot of stupidity, something Mantaro's girl would need.

He had a lot more fans then Mantaro. Ladies (and some gentleman) set fan letters, flowers, chocolates, and sometime personal garments on a weekly basis. (He would have rather they held out from sending the undergarments, especially from the male fans)

He knew it was a betrayal to write "secret admirer" letter stating all of Roxanne's grand qualities, and often included a account of how she stop that escaped Rhino from damaging the city. He knew this was a betrayal despite the fact he had written many, he hadn't sent a single one.

He knew that it was a betrayal for Terry Steven Kenyon to long for Roxanne Nikaidou.


	3. Wedding Vows het

Wedding Vows

Disclaimer: I own no one.

"Do you Roxanne Nikaidou, take Mantaro Takeo Kinniku, do be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

Someone muttered "I never knew Mantaro had a middle name." He was then poked in the ribs.

"Yes."

"To love, honored and cherish?"

"Yes."

"Through sickness and in health?"

"Yes."

"For richer or for poorer?"

"Yes."

"Through great intelligence and stupidity? Stupidity is underlined for some reason."

"Yes."

"Even though he's often gassy?"

"Yes." Roxanne felt sweat drops of annoyance form.

"Even though he often embarrasses you in front of friends and family?'

"Yes." What was up with these vows?

"Even though he once threw up on your puppy?'

"Mantaro, want the the hell is up with all these weird wedding vow?" The bride began to shake the groom.

"Just covering all the bases, babe."

Roxanne hit Mantaro with her bouquet.


	4. Angst Free Decision slash

Angst Free Decision

Disclaimer: I own no one in this fic.

Mantaro sat on the park bench, sad because Roxanne rejected him again. This time it felt like a pretty final rejection.

"Vhat is troubling you Mantaro?" Jeager sat next to him.

"I don't think I'll ever find someone who cares for me enough to want to be with me."

"Someone? Don't you mean a girl?" Jeager's curiosity was peaked.

"Yeah well, mostly I mean a girl. I never really thought about marrying or dating a guy. But..."

"But?"

"I dunno Jeager, it never really came up. Mom and Dad were always telling me that someday, I would finds girls attractive instead of yucky. And I did. I never really gave any thought about boys. Well, when I was 7 years old, I wanted to marry my friend, Torni'ket. He was sent back to Tamaran after I told my parents that."

"Vhat if another gut admitted to liking you?"

"I guess it would have to depend on the guy." Mantaro scratched his head.

"Vhat if I was that guy?" Jeager twiddled his thumbs and stared at that ground.

"Well...why not?" Mantaro placed his hand over Jeager's hand.

It may have been a difficult decision for any other chojin to pursue a relationship with another male, but Mantaro's mind worked differently.

Jeager was nice to him and wanted Mantaro to like him. So Mantaro thought: why not? Why shouldn't I except his affections.

It was an angst free decision. The Kinnikus were not ones to agonize whether to return someone's affections. They simply did or did not.

People at the park stared and/or coughed awkwardly at the sight of the two chojin holding hands and giggling.


	5. Pillow Talk slash

Pillow Talk

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

Kevin Mask was awaken by a cold presence on his back.

"Terry, kindly take your cold feet off my back. I can feel them through my pajamas."

Kevin then felt the comfortable warmth of the duvet being pulled away from him.

"Maybe mah feet wouldn't be so cold if a certain pink-wearing, greedy, British, angst bucket kept hogging all of the sheet."

"1. It's called a "duvet" not a "sheet". 2. I'm the bigger man, so I need more of the duvet."

Kevin then reclaimed the duvet as his.

"Not that taller." Terry yanked the duvet back.

"This is my house, so I get more of the duvet." Kevin took the duvet and wrapped himself in a sort of duvet cocoon.

"This ain't yer house. It's yer daddy's house, so you git nothin' " Terry tried to unraveled Kevin warm and cozy cocoon.

"I thought you loved me. I thought you Brits were supposed to be chivalrous and crap like that.

Kevin poked his head out of the cocoon.

"Why Terry, I never knew you were a girl. And here I thought our relationship was homosexual."

"That's it, I'm tossing you out the window." And so Terry tossed Kevin out of the bedroom window.

There was a great deal of snow on the ground and Kevin was a badass chojin, so he survived. But he was now very, very, cold,

Terry got a spare duvet out of the linen closet (which he could have done in the first place) and settled down to a warm and peaceful sleep.

Moments later he was interrupted by Kevin's now cold and snowy feet:

A very southern "EEEE-YOOOOOOW!" was heard throughout the Mask household.


	6. Unworthy slash

Unworthy

Disclaimer: I own no one

Dik Dik had his share of girlfriends and boyfriends in his life. He had felt worthy (sometimes more then worthy) of them all.

His boyfriends and girlfriends had been all sorts of types: artists, musicians, activists, doctors and even supermodels.

They were cynical, pseudo-intellectual, real intellectual, haughty, brash, and sarcastic.

None of them could have been considered sweet or sincere.

They weren't people who would admit to imperfection or bad hair days and especially not bad b.o. days.

None of them would attend to the graves of the elderly lesbian couple from which they got their cats from.

None of them hung their underwear on a clothesline or patched their favorite pair of jeans.

To make a long story short, none of them were Wally Tusket.

Dik Dik was more in love with Wally then any other of his girlfriends or boyfriends.

Wally was a very sweet and sincere salt of they Earth type in Dik Dik eyes.

Which is exactly why Dik Dik felt so unworthy of Wally.

Dik Dik knew he was considered smart, sexy and agile, but he knew he wasn't sweet.

People thought he was rather superficial. It was stupid to think otherwise.

Wally wasn't considered incredibly handsome or super-intelligent in the conventional way of thinking, but he had kindness, sincerity and generosity in spades.

Wally could care about others, strangers even, without a single thought.

Wally deserved some one just as nice as he was, someone who was worthy of him.

That someone wasn't Dik Dik.


	7. Dull Moments slash

Dull Moments

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Own no one.

Safe. That was the word that describe how Kevin Mask felt around Lord Flash.

He felt safe, something he hadn't felt with Pumpinator or Mars.

On some level, he knew that this was foolish. What did he knew about Lord Flash anyway? Kevin was pretty sure he wasn't even British like he claimed to be.

Still, there was a certain sort of familiarity he felt with Lord Flash. A certain casualness he could have with him. He didn't want that feeling to go away.

He could talk about the weather or go grocery shopping with Mars or Pumpinator. Those relationships were always intense, always on the edge. He couldn't have dull moments with them, which was exciting at first, but it soon became clear that it was not a good way to fuction. Maybe it was because they're in the DMP, an always intense, always on the edge place.

But, with Lord Flash, he could belch or be gassy and Lord Flash wouldn't think less of him for it. They were normal body functions after all.

Kevin could picture having a day-to-day life with Lord Flash after the Chojin Crown, with dull moments as well as intense moments.

Maybe he would ask him about it.


	8. An Odd Love Story het

An Odd Love Story

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Own no one.

t started when Jacqueline McMadd saved Dik Dik Van Dik from being beaten up by a gang of toughs. She used a lead pipe which became quite bloody after she was done with them.

Of course, Dik Dik's fellow chojins teased him about being saved by a girl. He was used to being teased about being beaten up, so he didn't mind so much.

In fact he said that there was no shame in being saved by a female if the female in question was tough.

Jacqueline was quite intrigued by Dik Dik's defense. Many people had complimented her on her looks, some on her business skills, but none had noted her brutal street fighting abilities.

So she asked him to go shopping with her.

She was rather surprised when he agreed to. Many men didn't like to shop for clothes, and if they did, they wouldn't admit it.

They went for dinner afterwards. Dik Dik had too much wine and showed Jacqueline just how good he looked in a dress. Jacqueline was smitten. (Yes, she was that type of woman)

Everyone was shocked when they got married 6 months later. But they had to admit, he did look damn good in that dress.

No one said that they would work out, that Jacqueline was too frivolous and Dik Dik wasn't man enough.

But they did. With each other, they could be themselves. Jacqueline learn that woman could the ass-kicker in the relationship and Dik Dik learned that it was okay for the man to be the protected one.

However at their 50th anniversary party, friends and family wished that Dik Dik would realized he no longer looked quite as good in a dress.


	9. Bad Breakfast slash

Bad Breakfast

By. Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Own no one.

Pumpinator woke up, afraid to look at the other side of the bed.

Why, oh, why did he bring Mantaro Kinniku home with him. They were enemies! Enemies!

Pumpinator was mentally kicking himself for inviting Mantaro home with him. What was his motivation? To get back at Kevin Mask (who had often slept with him to piss off Mars, only to go back to him come morning time?)

To be honest, he was also quite curious why Mantaro had agreed to come home with one of his family's enemies, one who had beat up one of his friends nonetheless?

Maybe he was feeling self-destructive. Pumpinator had been feeling a bit self-destructive that night.

Pumpinator slowly turned to the other side of the bed: no one was there.

"Thank you sweet and unexpectedly merciful God!" Pumpinator mumbled to himself.

He so did not want to deal with what would have definitely been an extremely awkward morning after.

Then he heard a voice coming from downstair:

"No! Bad bacon! Bad eggs! Don't burn! Puh-leezze?" and then the fire alarm went off.

He rushed downstairs to see Mantaro used the fire extinguisher on the innocent stove.

"Ummmm...good morning?" Mantaro tried to look innocent.

"What the hell were you doing?" Pumpinator looked at the mess that was once his kitchen.

"Making breakfast. Isn't that what the one who wakes up first does?" Mantaro scratched his head.

Pumpinator took another look the bacon, eggs, and pancake mix spread around messily. He suddenly felt a surge of affection for the misguided Muscle Leaguer.

Kevin had never made him breakfast and pretended that they had never slept together. Mantaro Kinniku, sworn enemy of his family, stuck around and tried to make breakfast for him.

Why the hell not? God only knows he had done worst.

"Yeah, let's say that is true." Pumpinator got out a towel to clean off the foam.


	10. Forgotten slash

Forgotten

by Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Someone else owns them.

Author's note: I wrote this a long time ago, but I really liked the way it turned out.

"I'm here to visit Mantaro Kinniku." Kevin Mask told the receptionist.

"He is in Ward D722."

Mantaro was scribbling on a piece of dandelion yellow construction paper when Kevin stepped in the ward.

"Hello Mantaro."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kevin...your friend." Kevin had almost said sweetheart.

"Oh, now I remember. You brought me a Mars Bar last time. I like the bar part, but not the Mars part. I don't know why."

Under his mask, Kevin bit his lip. Of course Mantaro wouldn't like the mention of "Mars", they were enemies after all.

Not that Mantaro could remember: the assault had left him in a childlike state.

Mantaro's assault had confirmed Kevin's secret belief that God did not want him to be happy.

Just when he had found unexpected happiness with Mantaro Kinniku, Mantaro got brutally beaten by a gang of Yakuza punks,

If it had been only two or three, Mantaro might have been able to take them. But there had been seven of them.

Mantaro emerged from a three week coma in a childlike state.

Yes, God did not want him to be happy.

But he probably didn't deserve to be happy either. Kevin knew he hadn't led the best of lives and there was to be punishment for that after all.

"Hey Kevin, wanna see my picture of a gazelle, walrus cowboy and a little boy at the park. I don't know why I drew together, but it looks good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Sure." Kevin was glad that the mask hid his tears.


	11. Liubliu slash and mpreg

Liubliu

by Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's note: also wrote this one a long time ago.

"Liubliu."

"Yes, Turbinski?"

"That's what we should call her. Liubliu. It's perfect for a Valentine's Day baby." Turbinski gently cradled the pink bundle in his arms.

"Hmmm, more like a Valentine's Day cliche. Like roses and Cadbury chocolates."

"Cliche?" Love is not a cliche. It's a wonderful thing."

"Maybe so. But that doesn't make it a wonderful name. Besides do you reallywant her male classmates in high school to call her 'Liubliu'?"

"...So what ideas do you have?"

"I like Carol."

"That's a Christmas name."

"Look there is no rule that says we have to give our daughter a seasonal name just because she was born on Valentine's Day."

"I'm surprised you didn't want to name her after your mother."

"No I promised myself I wouldn't name any of my kids after pre-exsisting relatives. They should have their own names and thus, their own, all-new idenities."

At that point the pink bundle awoke and screeched her little lungs out. This would go for hours.

21 years later:

"And that's why my parents named me 'Ruckus'. I got off slightly better then my brother who they named Pumpkin. Now get the hell out of my face before I Big Ben Bash your ass.


End file.
